Young
by ChocolatCake
Summary: <html><head></head>"À l'amour comme à la guerre, tous les moyens sont permis." James Potter et Lily Evans l'ont bien compris, de leur plein gré ou non! Entre disputes et réconciliations, pleurs et rires et gifles et baisers, les années 70 à Poudlard sont remplies de rebondissements...</html>


**Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, voici un petit Jily, sans prétention. C'est la première fic que j'écris pour ce couple disons... Génial. **

**J'essayerai de poster un chapitre par semaine environ, peut-être plus pendant les vacances.**

**Allez les gens, bonne lecture!**

**(Cet fic a été écrite dans le cadre du Jiloctober de HPFanfiction)**

Lily Potter, les cheveux attachés en queue-de-cheval haute, courait à toute allure dans le couloir du deuxième étage de Poudlard. Son sac en peau de dragon beige tapait contre sa hanche et elle semblait avoir parcouru la distance d'un semi - marathon.

Mary, une amie à elle, tenait la distance comme si de rien n'était et paraîssait, quant à elle, en pleine forme.

"Rappelle-moi, Lily, pourquoi on court?

- Parce que je suis sûre que cet imbécile de James Potter m'a suivie depuis la bibliothèque.

- Tu es sûre que cela ne tourne pas à la paranoïa ton James Potter? demanda son amie en ralentissant un peu le rythme de sa course.

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues? Et ce n'est pas "mon" James Potter.

- Et bien... Il est actuellement en train de s'entraîner au Quidditch avec son équipe."

Mary désigna la fenêtre par laquelle on pouvait distinguer sept maillots sang et or qui filaient à toute vitesse sur des balais.

Lily s'arrêta net.

"Oh, non...

- Qu'est ce que je disais?

- Au moins, quand il est en train de jouer au Quidditch, il ne m'harcèle pas toutes les cinq minutes.

- Harceler...fit son amie, c'est un peu exagéré quand même! Ce n'est pas du rentre-dedans à ce que je sache!

- Mais quand même, Mary! Tu imagines? 6 ans qu'on est à Poudlard... Et il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans qu'il me fasse son : "Salut Evans, alors, ça gaze?"

- Ça... Quoi? demanda Mary en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est une expression moldue, expliqua Lily. Avec sa bande d'idiots, ils lisent des livres moldus stupides à la bibliothèque.

- Attends... Mais depuis quand ils savent lire?

- Oh, j'imagine que c'est Remus qui doit tout leur lire.

- Mais... Comment tu sais ça toi?

- Si tu ne l'avait pas remarqué, chère Mary, je passe une partie de mon temps à la bibliothèque, donc je suis sans cesse importunée par... Eux!"

Mary soupira. Elle trouvait que son amie en faisait beaucoup pour ce Potter.

"Et, dis-moi, commença-t-elle en s'adossant au mur de pierre, comment tu peux faire tes devoirs avec eux à côté? Je suis intéressée par ta capacité de concentration, vu qu'elle défaille durant les cours de Binns...

- Oh, c'est bon, répondit Lily en rougissant. Cite-moi une personne qui écoute pendant ses cours!

- Oui, mais toi, tu dors ma chérie."

Lily lui tira la langue d'un air moqueur et commença à grimper les escaliers de marbre.

"Cette course-poursuite fictive m'a épuisée. Je monte au dortoir. Tu m'y retrouves dès que possible, hein?

- Je vais gérer quelques trucs et j'arrive!"

Mary s'éloigna dans le couloir, ses pas résonnant contre les parois de pierre.

Lily posa un instant son sac à terre, exténuée. Elle suait un peu. Avec un grognement plus proche de l'animal que de l'humain, elle saisit son sac et monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier.

Arrivée au troisième étage, elle croisa Potter accompagné de Black, un de ses fidèles acolytes. Il sortait apparemment de son entraînement et semblait tout aussi épuisé que Lily, mais lui l'était pour une bonne raison.

Elle essaya de se cacher derrière un fantôme, mais ce n'était pas la meilleure des cachettes. Elle soupira et baissa la tête en accélèrant.

James, l'apercevant, s'avança alors vers elle pour lancer sa fameuse réplique :

"Salut Evans, ça g...

- Salut Potter. J'aimerais BEAUCOUP te parler, mais je dois réviser pour mon cours d'arithmancie. Oh, et si tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire, cherche dans le dictionnaire, tu sais, c'est le livre un peu moins gros que tes chevilles! Allez, à plus tard!"

Il resta scotché sur place. Elle ne lui avait jamais répondu. Ja-mais.

Sans un mot, elle continua son chemin, arborant un petit air satisfait.

Sirius et James l'observèrent sans mot s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Sans prévenir, Black commença à applaudir.

"Mais qu'est ce que t'applaudis? demanda James, encore sous le choc.

- L'énorme vent qu'elle t'a mis!

- Gnagnagnaaa..."

Il commença à rire puis s'écroula, se tenant à James pour ne pas tomber.

"Hahahaha... J'aimerais BEAUCOUP te parler... HAHAHAHAHA, c'était tellement magistral! J'adore cette fille. Vivement que tu te maries avec elle, histoire que je sois le témoin!HAHAHAHA!"

Il repartit ainsi dans une crise de fou rire qui ne cessa que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle Commune. James, pendant ce temps, essayait de recoller les morceaux de dignité que Lily avait brisées sans pitié.

"Alors, dit Remus qui les attendait patiemment dans la salle accompagné de Peter, cet entraînement?

- Je vais me coucher, fit James sans répondre à Remus.

- Il est 19h, James! lança Peter.

- Bon...continua le lycanthrope. J'imagine que ça s'est mal passé cet entraînement?

- Oh pas du tout, répondit Sirius avec un sourire. Attende que je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé."

Quelques minutes plus tard, les rires de Remus et Peter retentirent dans la Salle Commune.

"Hé Lily!"

La rousse, allongée à plat ventre sur son lit et la tête dans son oreiller lança un : "Oui?" étouffé par le tissu qui entourait son visage.

Mary grimpa au lit et aperçut son amie ainsi. Elle crut d'abord que Lily pleurait.

"Mais... Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

Elle leva sa tête qui était baignée de larmes. Mais elle avait un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

"J'ai... J'ai envoyé James Potter dans les roses", raconta-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Lily replongea aussitôt dans son oreiller, son rire audible malgré la protection sonore qu'offrait le coussin.

Mary, tout de suite intéressée, monta à son tour dans le lit de son amie.

"Allez, racoooonte!"

Lily lui dit ce qui s'était passé. Quand ce fut fini, la brune essayait en vain de s'arrêter de rire.

"Tu...tu aurais vu sa tête! Hahahaha!

- Hahaha, je comprends pourquoi il avait l'air si déconfit quand je l'ai croisé dans la Salle Commune alors qu'il montait dans son dortoir! Je me demandais pourquoi ses amis riaient! Hahaha! Refais m'en des comme ça!

- Si tu y tiens Mary!"

Elles étaient encore mortes de rire au moment de descendre manger. James Potter ne se présenta pas à la table de Gryffondor ce soir-là.

"Hé, Evans!"

Lily se retourna brusquement pour voir s'asseoir Sirius à côté d'elle.

"Bravo pour James, c'était vraiment... Woah! S'il te plaît, recommence ça le nombre de fois que tu veux!

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter", répondit la rousse en souriant.

Sirius lui sourit et revint aux côtés de Lupin et Peter.

"Un nouveau prétendant, Lily?"

La voix venait de derrière son dos. Elle se retourna et vit :

"Ooooh! Molly!"

La Prewett s'assit à la place que Sirius venait de quitter.

"Alors comme ça tu dois recommencer à faire quelque chose avec James? Hm?

- Hahaha non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, pouffa Lily, il m'a juste demandée de réenvoyer James sur les roses.

- Tu l'as enfin fait? Pas trop tôt! 6 ans qui te colle à l'arrière-train, heureusement que tu es tolérante, fit Molly en haussant les sourcils. Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit?"

Quelques instants plus tard elles étaient toutes les deux prises d'une crise de fou rire, alors que pendant ce temps, James était allongé sur son lit, tout habillé, à se demander comment Lily Evans pouvait être aussi merveilleuse.

C'est la fin de ce premier chapitre... Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews!


End file.
